


Where Is Love?

by Optimizche



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimizche/pseuds/Optimizche





	Where Is Love?

His hand rested on your cheek, cradling your face with a feather-light touch. Like he was afraid of breaking you, as if you were made of glass.

You closed your eyes, feeling the pad of his thumb stroke the bruise on your cheekbone that you had attempted, and failed, to hide with a copious amount of concealer.

His whisper of your name forced you to open your eyes to meet his concerned gaze.

"I don't understand why you have to return to him," he whispered. "I love you, you love me. Run away with me."

At his words, you blinked back the sudden, unexpected sting of tears. The thing is, ever since he had walked into your life, you had dreamt about what it would be like to be with him. With him, you actually believed that you had a shot at a normal life. A chance at freedom.

You had envisioned it all. A small cottage, in a place remote and inaccessible to civilization. A picket fence. Flowers in the courtyard. Your children, you wanted a boy and a girl, playing with him, while you cooked in the kitchen, watching them with a fond smile on your face. But you knew that all of this was just a fantasy. A figment of your imagination. None of this would ever come true. There was no chance.

You pushed these thoughts away, well aware that they'd only serve to cause you more pain. Longing for what you could never have.

"Kyungsoo..." you sighed, leaning into his touch, the warmth of his flesh somewhat soothing the ache of the bruise on your face. "You know this can never happen. He'll find us. He'll kill you. You _know_ what he is capable of. This," you said, gesturing to the bruise, "is only just the beginning of what he can do."

A look of fear crossed over his face as he imagined the brutal, gruesome fate that surely awaited you both, should you find the courage to act upon your whims and actually run away. He knew what you were saying was the truth. The absolute truth.

Resignation dawned on his face, along with pain.

He pressed his forehead against yours. "I cannot stand to see you suffer like this. He's cruel. The way he treats you..." he trailed off with a sigh. "I wish I could kill him once and for all. I wish I could end this and free you."

You leaned in and pressed your lips against his for a brief moment. "Don't even think about it. Don't," you implored. "Even if you kill him, his brothers won't spare you. They will hurt you before my eyes and I cannot bear to see that happen, Kyungsoo."

"I know."

You were about to open your mouth to speak, but a soft knock on the door of your suite stopped you, sending your heartbeat into a frenzy.

"W-who is it?" you asked, your voice tremulous.

"Miss," came the voice of one of the maids, making you sigh in relief. "You are expected downstairs."

"I'll be there in a minute," you replied, your eyes on Kyungsoo.

"You have to go, Soo," you said to him, giving his hand a squeeze.

"I know," he said, before cupping your face and pulling you into a kiss. Despite the knowledge that he was expecting you downstairs, you parted your lips for Kyungsoo, allowing him to taste you. This was all that gave you happiness. These stolen, clandestine moments. This was when you truly felt alive...

Long moments passed, before another knock, more insistent this time, forced you to break away from his plush, inviting lips.

"Miss," came your maid's voice.

"I'm coming," you told her.

"I'll be right there," Kyungsoo said, pressing his lips to the bruise on your cheek, before standing up to leave. "Don't worry."

You nodded, watching as he left from where he had snuck into your room, the balcony.

Once he was gone, you stood, walking to the closest mirror of your suite, with the intent of freshening up your lipstick. You had to look perfect for him.

Task completed, you steeled yourself with a deep breath, before opening the door.

You found them all standing in the entrance hall, dressed sharply in tuxedos. At the sound of your heels against the marble floor as you descended the grand staircase, he turned.

The man who's name alone sparked fear in the underworld. Fearsome crime-lord, leader of the Exo syndicate and your fiance. Kim Junmyeon.

A Cuban cigar in hand, his eyes appraised you, taking you in from head to toe. You were dressed in the dress he had chosen. The lingerie beneath it as well, chosen by him.

You feigned a radiant smile as you approached him, walking into his outstretched arms and placing a kiss to his lips. The taste of the cigar smoke was heavy on him. But you had learnt to pretend to like it. Just like you had learnt to pretend to like _him._ Just like you had learnt to wear the bruises he so often gave you.

"You look beautiful, princess," Junmyeon whispered against your lips.

You laughed breathily, like a schoolgirl who had just been praised by her crush.

Just then, the front door opened. You didn't even need to look up to know who it was, you could recognize him by the sound of his footsteps alone.

"The cars are waiting, boss," Kyungsoo said to Junmyeon.

Junmyeon did not even spare him a glance, waving his hand dismissively in his direction, his eyes fixed on you.

"Shall we go, princess?" he asked you, wrapping an arm around your waist.

"Absolutely," you replied, smiling brightly.


End file.
